ale hiei y el makai?
by ale-jaganshi
Summary: es la ultima ves k lo subo! ¬¬..en fin k arian si fueran al makai y conocieran a hiei y kurama y otros personajes de otra serie...lean lo k yo aria..n.n RR pliss!
1. k ago aki?

Bueno este es mi primer fic(y lo tuve k volver a subir..otra vez ¬¬) (k bien nn boy progresando)y les advierto este fic lo sake de mi retorcida mente, mas bien esta idea inicio de un sueño k tuve(aaa.....k lindo sueño ...lastima k tuve k despertar sin k se acabara ¬¬)en fin espero k les guste

A si aclaraciones :este es un fic de yyh (y los personajes no me pertenecen u.u (si lo hicieran no existiria kuwabara ¬¬) por desgracia es solo pa ver si se entretienen con todas las babosadas k escribo) y es un universo super alterno (por no decir k ni alkaso) ya k metere a personajes de otra serie k me gusta mucho

Bueno ya aclarado todo el fic n.n

Antes de lo k significa

(...)pensamiento o lo k van o estan haciendo

n/a nota de la autora

ora si el fic

**Capitulo 1:ke ago aki??**

Poooooooooommmmmm (n/a: se supone k es la caída al suelo...k malos efectos ¬¬)

Ale: ..... auchhh me dolio....(agarrandomee la cabeza)ayy ayyy ........oO?? (veo hacia todas partes y nomas veo un arboloteeeee) y ora??onde fregados stoy?? ¬¬

Ale: (camino viendo hacia todas partes menos al frente)holaaaaola..ola..ola...ola...(eco nnU) poooommmm (me regresan ese arboloteeee al suelo de un golpe) ......(me levanto con cascaditas en los ojos) buaa onde estoy....snif..snif.....

¿?:estas en el makai ¬¬(con voz de amigospakeloskiero y una tonadita de tedolioesefregadasoketediste)

ale:ooooooooooo en el makai oO??.....

(unos minutos de silencio........por todos los germenes k han muerto gracias a....uyy perdon me sali del tema nnU)

(ora si pasan unos minutos de silencio nnU)

ale: y k ej ejo??nnU

¿?: (se cae del arbol por mi estupida respuesta nnU) es el mundo de los demonios!!! ¬¬ estupida ningen!!

ale:¬¬U (pensando y viéndolo con una miradita de tutekaesyyosoylaestupida).......oooo y kien eres tu....??? (aki empiezo a dramatizar U) oo de seguro tu me quieres raptar ooo dios k boy a hacer no se donde estoy....(con tono de telenovela chafa)..pobre pobre pero pobre de mi...snif... snif

¿?:oO?.....(se levanta).......

ale: olllllO...(me quede en shok emocional)

ale: HIEIIII!!! nllln

hiei: ¬¬U ah?

Ale: nlllln (babeando y en mi mundo)....aaaaaaaaaa (se supone k es un suspiro)

Hiei: oyes... oye o.O??

Ale: pooooooommm(al suelo otra ves )(n/a: no salgo del suelo nnU)

Hiei: (se agacha pasando su mano enfrente de mi cara)eyy....oye... estupida ningen.... despiertaa.....

Ale: xX...acepto....acepto....aceptooooo...(abrazando al aire)

Hiei: eh??......¬¬U ( se levanta y se cruza de brazos murmurando) estupida ningen...

Ale: (después de un buen rato de estar diciendo acepto como loka, me levanto) .....k paso???.... tuve un sueño tan.....lin..(ve a hiei)HIEIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!! (me abalanzo sobre el) nllllln

Hiei: KITATE ESTUPIDA NINGEN!!!!!!! ¬¬ SUÉLTAME!!!!!

(unos minutos después ...cuando por fin hiei logro apartarse de mi abrazo nnU)

hiei: ya estas bien?? ¬¬

ale: siiiiii nlllln(soñando y soñando)n l l l n(un sape me regresa a la realidad)digo si...estoy bien --U (sobandome la cabeza y devolviéndole el sape...pero como soy muy impulsiva en ese aspecto en ves de golpe puñetazo bien dado)

hiei en el suelo)

ale: opsss o.O

hiei: ….xX……

ale: oye….eyyyy….(picándolo con un palo)despiertaaaaaa.....(con cascaditas en los ojos) ya me quede sin novio u.u ...snif...sniff.

hiei: (con la peor mirada asesina k pudiera tener)¬¬ (y con su catana en mi cuello)

ale: n.nU.. lo si..siento?? jejeje (risa nerviosa) U(pensando se ve lindo cuando se enoja)

hiei:( se sienta cruzado de brazos y un chichón l la cabeza)¬¬ 

ale uyyy k genio ¬¬U ya casta...(murmurando) pero conmigo nOn

hiei: ¬¬

ale: bueno ya..ejem(aclarando la garganta y poniéndome "seria")

por fin ya donde estoy??

Hiei:Ya te dije estas en el makai ¬¬

Ale: a sisierto .... se me había olvidado..nnU...pero k ago aki??

Hiei: no lo se ¬¬...es tu fic k no??

Alee (agitando el puño en frente de el)no digas eso.....¬¬

Hiei: (sacando su katana)k dijiste??? ¬¬

Ale: yo.... nadaaa por k?? nnU

Hiei: mas te vale...estupida ningen....¬¬

Ale: deja de decirme así ¬¬

Hiei: no quiero ESTUPIDA Y BAKA NINGEN!!!!

Ale: K NO ME DIGAS ASIIIIIIII ¬¬

(nos ponemos frente a frente ...y con eso de k estoy igual de chaparra k el nnU)(nos miramos asesinamente y salen rayitos de los ojos)

(pensamientos)

ale:ayyyy k lindo se ve cuando se enoja ya lo dije y lo seguire diciendo....y esta tan cerca de miii...n l l l n

hiei: estupida ningen como se atreve a decirme k hacer.....¬¬... pero esta un poko loka ....o.O me gusta discutir con ella....o.O? k pasa.....

¿?: AYYYYYYYYYY!!! YA CÁLLENSE LOS DOSSS!!!!!

Ale y hiei: kien lo diceee.......eh?? o.O??

------------------------------------------------------------------------

ale: ( con voz de narradora pirata)pk estoy aki??,algun dia se le quitara el golpe k le di a hiei?? pk es tan lindo??..quien es esa persona k nos interrumpio??

hiei: cuando se le kitara lo estupida a esta ningen???

ale: ¬¬

hiei: pk me interrumpieron cuando pensaba golpearla

ale:o.O?!!

¿?:sabre pk me llamaron a esta estupida historia??

ale:¬¬ asi como apareciste te puedes ir eeee

¿?:n.nU..ok (k genio...¬¬U..igualita a hiei)

continuara.....

mientras estos dos dejan de discutir(ay k babosa me dije "esta"nos veremos en otro cap.(se me acabo la kreatibidad y la inspiracion...me boa a echar un sueñito aver si asi vuelve )

nota: no me digan nada...u.u yo se k no soy buena pa esto, pero lo intento...moraleja dejar un review no cuesta nada..y harían feliz a aki a su servilleta osease a yo nnU

¡¡¡ViVa El RoCk PuNk Y eL AnImE!!!!! JUuYaAaA!!!! nOn

ja ne!!!


	2. tu k ases aki?

aki el segundo capitulo...espero k les guste n.n

Capitulo 2: tu k ases aki?? 

Sale una sombra detras de unos arboles....

Ale y hiei: o.O??

Ale (me aprovecho de la situación y abrazo a hiei) uyyyyyyy.... k miedo...nllln

Hiei: tratando de safarse de mis brazos)ayyyyyy....¬¬...ya kitate.....ESTUPIDA NINGENNN!!!

Ale: (apretándolo mas)no kelloo nllln

Hiei (apunto de golpearme)...¬¬(es interrumpido (n/a ufff k bueno n.nU)

¿?...ejem...ejem...olaaaaaaaa todavía sigo aki!!!! ¬¬

ale: (suelta a hiei)aaaaaaa....sisierto....jejej k tonta n.nU

hiei(en el suelo) siii ¬¬ muy tontaaa!!

Ale: ¬¬...(mirada asesina a hiei) y kien eres tu??

¿?:bueno... yo soy...

ale: ...espera espera no me digas yo se n.n

¿?:...

ale: yo se ..yo se (empezando a desesperarme o ponerme histérica) NO ME DIGASSS .....YO SEEEEE...........--??

¿? Yo...¬¬

ale: no me digas no me digas yo seee......

¿? ¬¬

una media ora después

ale: no me digas ...yo se yo se.....

hiei:¬¬(me da un golpe en la cabeza)

ale:............ooooo lindos hieicitos voladores.....llll

hiei:¬¬U ya di kien demonios eres???

¿?: yo soy el gran HAO ASAKURA, el shaman mas poderoso del universo wuajajajajajaja (se rie a todo pulmon)

ale: .....dijiste hao?......HAOOOOOOOOOOOO ¡!!!! nllln

hiei: uyyy… pobre de ti (se aleja un paso atras)

hao: por qu.....aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

ale:o(con corazoncitos en los ojos, babeándolo y abrazandolo)

hiei: ¬¬U (se voltea y cruza los brazos)....hnn...

hao: dile k me suelteeeee!!!!aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

ale: lo suelta y hao cae al piso) o.O....oh dioss....(empiezo a dramatizar n.nU)..no se k aserrr......no se a kien kiero masss(me voy a un rincón y todo se oscurece para k una luz caiga sobre mi)K VOY A ASERRRR!!!(me dejo caer tipo telenovela chafa)...snif...sniff.

hao y hiei: ¬¬U

hiei:...y k ases aki??

hao: yo...

ale: asta aki te vino a mandar ese estupido de yoh verdad??

hao:¬¬ ni me lo recuerdes

ale: opss?? n.nU

hao:(me da un sape)...¬¬ estoy huyendo de matti kanna y mary

ale:(sobandome la cabeza)ooooooooo

hiei:(bueno yo ya me voy ¬¬. ya encontraste a otro estupido ningen k te acompañe...

ale: QUEEEEEEE???!!!!! NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! T.T(cascaditas en los ojos)

hao: k dijistes ...¬¬.. yo con esta estupida y diminuta humana??

ale: o.O?? oyes...(diciendo pero no me pelan)me llamo ale....."no esta"

hiei: tu eres un ningen k no??

hao: no.. yo soy un shaman....

hiei:¿y?.....¬¬

hao: k odio a los humanos!!!! kiero hacer un mundo SIN humanos ¬¬(me ve feo)

hiei: en serio??

hao si

ale :o.O???

los dos alejan ablando de lo mas lindo.....

ale: o.O...keeeeeee!!!!!no esperen....¬¬!!!(agarro y les aviento una piedra)

hao y hiei: k kieres!!!!!

ale: o.O?? k??

Hiei: alejate de mi estupida ningen!!!

ale: me da la impresion de k no me quieren cerca...o.OU

hiei:(cruzando los brazos y afirmando con la cabeza)aja...eso es cierto...

hao:(igual k hiei) aja....

y los dos se van.......

ale: o.O (en shok y pasa una bola de polvo de esas del viejo oeste)noooooooooooooooooo!!!!(me boy a un riconcito con un aura azul y flamitas (de esas de fantasmas tristes) alrededor mio y asiendo circulitos con el dedo)u.u....nadie...snif..snif..me kiere...snif..todos me odian...sniff..sniff..mejor me como un ...snif..sniff...gusanito TT.TT (cascaditas en los ojos)

¿?:vamos..no te pongas asi...n.n

ale: eh??...(con cascaditas en lo ojos y toda desanimada)....aaaa....ola kurama....(sigo asiendo circulitos con el dedo)

kurama: ellos son asi...n.n(con su hermosa sonrisa jeje)

ale: u.u...o.O(me paro como si nada paso)holaaaaa!!!

kurama:(se cae estilo te iba diciendo.....nosotros te ayudaremos a volver....

ale: nosotros???..o.O??(veo atras de kurama otros dos)ooooooo...ustedessss!!!!!... quienes son?? N.nU(ladeando la cabeza)

los dos k estaban allí:(se caen estilo anime)

¿?:(uno de los se levanta) ayyyyyyy....si k eres despistadaaaa!!!¬¬

ale: jeje estaba jugando...n.nU

(los dos se vuelven a caer)

kurama: n.nU(con su tipica y hermosa sonrisa de keesoledarisaperonolodemuestroporkyosoyserio)

¿?:haber dinos quienes somos......

continuara......

kienes seran esas personas ???? por k hiei no me kiere cerca u.u??? a caso are mas estupideces??(yo pienso k si)cuantos abran leido este fic???(espero k al menos uno) en fin nos vemos n.n

por cierto gracias a todos los k me enviaron reviews n.n soy muy feliz!!!

¡¡¡¡ViVa El RoCk PuNk Y eL aNiMe!!!! JuYaAaAAaAa!!!!! nOn

ja ne!!


	3. y ustedes k?

k bien!!!! aki el kap 3 siiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!! n.n(me mociono pk es lo primero k e escrito en mi vida !!!)

cap.3 Y ustedes k ??? (no sirvo para los titulos n.nU)

ale: son....(señalando uno por uno de izquierda a derecha) len cabeza de pico tao nllln

len: k dijiste!!!!! ¬¬(con su cuchilla ( n/a no me pregunten de donde la sako n.nU) en mi cuello)

ale: yo...n.nU..eee no nada...jejeje (risa nerviosa de kierovivir)

len:mas te vale ¬¬(guarda su cuchilla(n/a en donde kien sabe n.nU)

ale: fiuuuuu n.nU..(de la k me salve pensando)como iba diciendo...len(mirada asesina de len ¬¬ de esas k dicen tevoyamatarsiasesotraestupidabroma)..TAO n.nU.....emm (señalando a otro) hoto-hoto nllln (siempre kise decirle asi n.n)

horo: (golpeandome en la cabeza)( n/a ayy mi pobre cabeza T.T como sufre) JAJAJAJA K CHISTOSITA ME SALISTE ¬¬

ale: aja ¬¬U (sobandome la cabeza)...oyes ho..(mirada asesina de horo ¬¬)..ro n.nU

horo: k ¬¬?

ale: komo te apellidas..n.n?? (ok as de cuanta k no saben pk antes no sabia jeje me entere ase poco n.nU)

len: si cierto como te apellidas puercoespín??

horo:¬¬

kurama aja dinos komo n.nU

ale: (ojos de perrito de suplica de esos lindo ojos grandes y tiernos y...aaa si la historia n.nU) - siiiiiiii?????

horo: pues bueno me apellido n.n....

FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU(se supone k es el sonido de un viento k levanta aire y no deja ver ni oir nada (n/a k mal efecto de sonido n.nU)

kurama, ale y len: o.OU.....n.nU

len y kurama: ok aja k bien n.nU

ale: k??? yo no..mjmjmjdnjsfm,(len me tapa la boca y me lleva mas pa tras de horo y kurama)

len: shhhh callate no le digas k no lo oiste

ale: aaaaaaaaa....por k?? n.n

len: por k ya no lo va a volver a decir...pk va a creer k no le ponemos atencion cuando habla y tu sabes komo es....

ale:....aaa...y como se apellida n.n??

len: te lo repetire una sola ves se apellida....

LEN, ALE VAMONOS K NO VAMOS A ALCANZAR A HIEI Y HAO APURENSE!!!!

len: oiste ¬¬

ale: kkk????? noooooo!!!! no io!!!!!

len: es tu bronca

horo y kurama se acercan....

kurama: ya listos ...vamonos...

horo: a mi se me hace k andan noviando (le da un codazo a kurama)vamonos dejemos solos a los tortolitos --...

len: (rojo como tomate o asta mas)CALLATE!!!!(golpea a horo)

ale: -...(tipo novela barata) lo siento len pero mi corazon es de hiei....xP

len y kurama: ¬¬U

len: lo k digas ...ya vamonos......

ale: ok en marcha!!! N.n (ke rara me oi n.nU)

horo: xX

todos caminan como una ora ( a exepcion de horo k era arrastrado por len n.nU) cuando ven a hiei y a hao sentados....

ale: HIEIIIII!!!!! HOLAAAAAAAAA!!!! HAOOOOOO!!!! (levantando la mano para saludarlos)

hao y hiei: ¬¬

ale: (bajo la mano) o.O??...TT-TT (cascaditas en los ojos y asiendo circulitos en el suelo) T.T

horo: xX (despertandose) ¬¬ k dramatica la niña....

len( cruzado de brazos y afirmando con la cabeza) aja

kurama: n.nU... y k asemos para acercarnos sin k nos maten....

ale: k no tu te la llevas bien con MI hiei?? ¬¬?

kurama: si pero se enojo conmigo pk no l kise dar helado.. n.nU(sonrisa bella k kurama pone n.n)

ale: por u helado?? JA se nota k es rencoroso...y se comporta como un bebe (hiei: ¬¬)debería de parecerse a mi JAJAJAJA (risa de loca triunfal)

horo, len y kurama: n.nU...aja si claro

ale: ya se.... tengo una idea....n.n (me voy acercando asta hao y hiei)

kurama len y horo: no espera!!! k ases!! estas loca!!!!

ale: (acercandome cada ves mas )n.n (sako una paloma blanca..(n/a o.O?? no pregunten)

horo len y kurama: o.O??

ale:(la suelto) vamos bella paloma vuela y se libre!! (xP)

horo len y kurama (se caen) ¬¬U...

paloma: (vuela hacia donde esta hao y hiei y a unos metros kae rostizada) xX

ale:( me paro en seco frente a la paloma ) o.O?...(me arrodillo frente a ella) o.O

hao: (desde unos metros) jajajaja k diminuta eres

hiei: ¬¬ aja

horo len y kurama se acercan a mi

kurama : estas bien??

ale: o.O (como en shok )

len: ya di algo....

ale:(tomo la paloma rostisada y me paro)ya tenemos k cenar!!!!!!! nOn

todos asta hiei y hao se caen estilo anime

horo: (sale corriendo atras de mi) espera yo quiero!!!! nOn

len y kurama: (una gotota sale detras de su cabeza) ¬¬U

kurama: k mas da...esperenme..(se va tras horo y mio)

len: ¬¬U...oo esta bien ...pero yo keria comida china....

hiei: ¬¬U(nos observa alejarnos) k ningen tan estupidos

hao: si keriendose comer una paloma

hao y hiei: jajajaja......grrrrr(rugido de su estomago)...ollllO

hao: eee... vamos...?? ¬llll¬

hiei: siiii...¬llll¬...pero k conste nosotros somos superiores.....

se van tras de nosotros.....

aki el 3 cap completo espero k les este gustando n.n aclaro algunas cosas no tienen sentido...(creo k ya se habrán dado kuenta n.nU) asta la proxima!!! Gracias a todos los k me enviaron revies!!! Los adoro!!

¡¡¡ViVa El RoCk PuNk Y eL AnImE!!!!! JUuYaAaA!!!! nOn

ja ne!!


	4. una rica cena

olaaaaaaaaaa!!!! n.n..aki ya con el 4 cap y ya supere mi etapa de mala escritora (emocionalmente.....U)..bueno ahora el fic...

**cap 4: .........una "rica" cena....oO (no se me ocurrio algo mejor u.uU)**

despues de una larga discusion...emm bueno una pelea pa k los dejaran comer (hao y hiei)con nosotros(yo kurama len y horo...)todos cenabamos

flash back............

hiei: (cara amenasadora y mirada de tengoambre asesina) KIERO COMER !!!

hao: YO TAMBIEN !!! ALIMENTANOSS!!! (n/a ¬¬U)

ale, horo kurama y len (nos miramos seriamente como dicendonos losdejamosoke?)

ale..(cara seria)......bueno n.n.....

len.horo y kurama:(se caen) ¬¬U

fin de flash back.............

ora si....todos comiamos/cenabamos tranquilos ....bueno l k se puede llamar tranquilos...

ale: Yam...(comiendo un pedazo de pollonotese k el mas grande...bueno seria lease...pk nadie kiso la paloma u.uU y kurama tuvo k conseguir comida..una cesta de comida) k rico......

hiei: eyyy.....¬¬ (echándole miradas a MI comida)

ale: (comiendo)ah?...o.O??(viendo a hiei n/a hiei....nlllnver MI comida)

hiei: quiero...(estira su mano pa quitarme MI comida)..ayyyy(golpeo su mano)...por k hiciste eso??¬¬

ale: (abrasando la comida ) es mia...¬¬..no tuya consigue TU comida

hiei: yo quiero esa ¬¬

ale: es mia!!!

hiei: pues ya no!!!!

(jalando la cesta con la comida)

len, kurama horo y hao: (viendonos pelear) ¬¬U

horo: eyyy nosotros tambien queremos

ale y hiei: KALLATE!!!! (venita en la frente)

horo: nnU

hao: (se levanta) pa k no se peleen es MIA!!!

ale y hiei: KE!!??

(mandamos a volar a hao de un golpe n/a lo k puede hacer en mi la komida jeje nnUy nos ponemos a pelear...ya saben esa bola de humo k nomas se ven pis y cabezas y se oyen los gritos y bla bla..)

hao:xX

horo: eyyy yo tambien kiero....(se mete a la bola)

hao: (despierta) diminuta humana ya veras!!!!!! (se mete a la bola)

len y kurama (desde sus lugares) o.OU

len: no deverias decir algo...tu la konseguiste toda...o.O

kurama:(ve la pelea y luego a len ..)...emmm no... asi toy bien n.nU

horo: (gritando) AYYYY KIEN PUSO ESTA COMIDA CHINA AKI!!!!! YO KIERO TAMALES!!! (xP)

len: (al oir lo k dijo / grito permiso....(se va y se mete a la bola)

kurama: n.nU.....(la cesta cae frente a el....y empieza a comer trankilamente....) n.n

primera ves k no me emociono tanto......aki el fin del 4 cap...asta la proxima....

gracias a todos por los reviews jeje .....

¡¡¡ViVa El RoCk PuNk Y eL AnImE!!!!! JUuYaAaA!!!! nOn

ja ne!!


	5. bueno pero no te enojes! nnU el final?

olaaaa!!! aki el kap 5 !!!!...espero k les guste o si no nishi dadasai.....n.nU...(no se si asi se escriba pero es broma eee....n.nU por si alguien sabe japones .....xP)

cap 5:bueno pero n te enojes n.nU..el final??(¬¬U ya lo dije no soy buena pa los titulos)

después de la "tranquila" cena.....era de noche....todos estaban durmiendo......y cansados y....muertos de hambre (a excepción de kurama...n.nU)

kurama estaba recargado en un árbol, horo estaba agarrando las piernas de kurama como almohada, len estaba echo bolita a un lado de horo y yo.....emm bueno dormia a l lado opuesto k el de horo abrazando mi "almohada"(chekese k como no ay almohada era hiei tratando de safarse de mi)(n/a ay k agusto duermo jejej xP)......

hiei: sueltameeeee!!!!!..estupida ningen....

ale: zzzz. tengo.yam..yam....yam...hambre....zzzz (ablando dormida xP)

hiei: ¬¬

hao: no te quejes.....

hiei: pk lo di....(ve a hao)...emm buenas noches...-.-U (hiei diciendo buenas noches???? o.O??)

hao: (con mi pierna en su estomago..y mi pie casi en su cara) (k puedo decir duermo bien agusto...n.nU)...esta será una larga noche...ayy -.....(es noqueado por mi pie en su cara)......

en la mañana.......

ale: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa -O-(gran bostezo) k bien dormí.....y uste.. (veo a los demas en especial a hao)...des.....o.O??

hao: x.X

horo: k le abra pasado??.....o.O

len: parece k lo atacaron...¬¬( viendome feo..de esas miraditas de seketufuistes)

horo:....ayyyyy quien seria...o.O??...se ve k le dieron duro...

len: ¬¬U

ale: o.OU...si verdad.....quien seria??....jeje n.nU(risa nerviosa)..emm cambiando e tema dormiste tu mi hiei nllln...o.O??

hiei: (azul o morado...) x,X

kurama:(echándole viento con un trapo)....k le abra pasad....o.OU

ale: emmmm ...no se....y tu como dormiste?? n.nU

kurama: a pss bien....

len y horo:(arrastrando a hao)

horo: y como le asemos pa despertarlos......o.O??(todos ponen cara de pensativos....(en el sentido de pensar no el de la grosería...)

ale: (se me prende el foco....voy por agua y se las echo)...liiiisstooooo!!!! n.n no me lo agradezcan....

hao: ao..o.O...k me paso y pk me duele la cara.....(sobandose la cara k tenia una marca de pie en ella..n.nU)

ale:....pregúntale a ellos..(señalo a len y horo) K USEDES FUERON!!!! ME LAS VAN A PAGAR!!!!

len y horo: (se miran)

horo: CORREEEEEEEEE!!!!!!(se alejan en una bola de humo, polvo lo k sea)

ale y kurama:..o.OU

hiei: x.X...(moviendo la puntita de su pie recuperando su color...)

ale: (murmurando) fiuuuu....menos mal k no lo mate n.nU

kurama: KEEEE??!!! o.O??

ale: eeee....es una nota mental.....se supone k no debes oirla...n.nU

kurama: aaaaaaa...esta bien are la mía.....ejemm....n.n..nota para mi n.n..alejarme de ale lo mas rapido posible.....n.n

ale: ¬¬U

kurama: k????

ale: nada...¬¬U

hiei:( se levanta) k me paso???? ¬¬ (me ve feo)TU ESTUPIDA NINGEN /&($·$"·$/&(/)) (vocabulario ningen no apto para escribirlo.....n.nU)

ale: (saco un diccionario (no me pregunten de donde..ay cosas k son un misterio) y busco las palabras)oooooooo..........o.OU

kurama:(atras de mi leyendo( se aprovechan de mi estatura u.u)....o.OU...eee adiosssss..(sale corriendo..)

ale (intento correr atras de el pero hiei me sujeta de la blusa)esperameeeeeeeeeee.....T.T!!!!!!

hiei: no te vas a ir!!!! ¬¬

ale:(dejo de intentar correr) u.u esta bien ya no te molestare...u.u(tono desanimado...muy desanimado )

hiei: mas te vale!!! ¬¬ (me apunta hacia una direccion)

al: adios...snif ..snif....(muy tristemente me alejo)

continuara....

k pasara...este sera el final??? (claro k no .....no me doy por vencida tan facilmente).....sale pues asta el próximo cap...creo k sera el ultimo....

gracias por todos los reviews!!! Os agradezco mucho!!! nOn

¡¡¡ViVa El RoCk PuNk Y eL AnImE!!!!! JUuYaAaA!!!! nOn

ja ne!!


	6. kee? no puede ser!

bueno aki el kap 6 casi el final.. perdón por l tardanza!!!

cap 6:keeeeeee??? no puede ser!!!

hiei: (viendo por donde me voy) hasta k por fin...(suspiro) pero....T.T (n/a dejemne soñar k me estraña ok? ¬)

kurama: (salio de no se donde tras pudiste hacerle eso??? T.T..

hiei: keeeeee!!!??? yo??? ¬¬..pero ella.... y yo y aaaaaaaaaa (grito desesperado de pk a mi?)

hao horo y len (atras de el) : aja..(afirmando con la cabeza)

hao: como pudiste..pobre y diminuta humana XP

horo: si tanto k te keria!!! ToT

len: aja

hiei: (agacha la cabeza) u.ú..cuando volvieron???

todos :(lo ven como diciendo que esperas para ir a buscarla tu tienes la culpa) ¬¬

hiei: (pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo n/a el cangrejo es inmortal o.O??)...eh??? o.OU (viendo las miradas de todos) ok..ya capte ya boy..¬¬ (se va murmurando)todo yo todo yo.... ¬o¬ (se va por donde me fui)

hiei: ¬¬ (dizque buscando y gritando) ESTUPIDA NINGEN DONDE ESTAS..TAS...TAS..TAS.. (wiii eco..eco..eco... n.nU) (se sienta en una piedra) bueno hice todo lo k pude....

kurama: (a 5m de el) hiei la cenaaaa!!!!! búscala bien!!!! nOn

horo: iuuuuuuu si ve a buscar a tu noviaa!!! o 

hiei: tan siquiera tengo una!!! ¬¬

len hao y kurama: ....o.O?

horo: (se tira al suelo dramatizando)ayyy quiero tener noviaaaaa!! TToTT..ay no quiero vivir....

todos: ¬¬U..(len lo golpea)

horo: x.X

hao: (llega asta hiei) eaeaaaaaa no me la sabia..(le da codazos) o ..

hiei: ¬llll¬ callateeeee!!!

len: (arrastrando a un desmayado horo) ya ve a buscarla pues....

horo: x.X

kurama: anda pues si no nunca la vas a encontrar...

y pss asi muy a su pesar hiei se va a buscarme.......dos horas despues........

kurama: (alrededor de una fogata) donde estara hiei??

horo: (comiendo la paloma k nadie kiso)yum..yumm...no se n.n...quieren??? nOn

todos: eh....no gracias...o.O

horo: bueno mas pa mi!! nOn

len: ¬¬......y la abra encontrado?

hao: no se ..pero me cayo bien n.n

kurama: aja (pensando..tu tambien le decias cosas ¬¬U)

ale: (comiendo paloma) a quien le caí bien?? yumm k rico nOn

horo: a hao..(sigue comiendo)..nOn.....o.OU

ale: en serio?? o (coransocitos en los ojos)

todos (y un horo atragantándose) (se caen estilo anime) n.nU

kurama: k ases aquí? o.O? k no te habías ido?

ale: yo?? pk?? o.O?

hao: ¬llll¬ pk hiei te corrió k no???

ale: aaaaa si cieto..n.nU

len: Y K ASES AKI!!!!!??

ale: (tragando) emm bueno me iba a ir...pero no sabia adonde asi k regrese...n.nU

kurama: y donde estabas???

ale: alli (señala la piedra donde se sento hiei) detras de ella...n.n

hao: y por k no nos dijiste??

ale: es k estaba tan cansada..creo k no dormi bien XD

hao: (tocandose la cara) aja si claro ¬¬

ale: asi k me dormi..pk k paso????

kurama: aaa -.-U (ve a horo)

horo: este... (ve a len)

len: bueno es k...(ve a hao)

hao: bueno tu sabes no..(ve a kurama)

kurama: bueno paso k...o.O(no ve a nadie... insertese la imagen de horo caminando despistadamente por atras de kurama hacia el otro lado de este y con cara k yo no fui..k paso aki nnU chin.... piensa kurama piensa o ..ya vali....)

ale: y bien k paso?

kurama...es k bueno...(lo interrumpen)...

hiei:(con la cara y mirada mas asesina k pudiera tener..de esas miradas k te matan 5 veces y añadalen la camisa desgarrada y con rasguños n.nU) TU!!!!!! (señalandomecon una supervena y fuego alrededor de el tipo akana tendoDONDE ESTAS ESTUPÌDA NINGEN!!!!! ¬¬

todos: (se hacen chiquitos por el susto asi como bebes o chibis) o.O (caras de miedo)

hiei: (mas enojado) DONDE ESTA ESA ESTUPÌDA NINGEN!!!! ¬¬

ale: (me sacan de en medio de ellos (kurama hao len y horo... y ellos se asen pa tras)...k malos ToT...(veo a hiei) ho...o..l..aa n.nU...glump..(trago saliva) o.OU..jeje (risa nerviosa)

hiei: (fuera de quicio..loco del enojo pues...)TUU!!!!! ¬¬ (por el enojo no podia hablar..y hacía todo tipos de señas.)Y ELLOS!!!! (señala a hao kurama horo y len)Y UNOS DEMONIOS .....(apunto del colapso) Y TU AKI.......¬¬...O.O(en shock)

ale: (mas asustada k nunca) k??? n.nU (y distraida)

hiei: (en shock y tick en el ojo) o.- (ok no se hacer la carita con tick imaginenselo n.nU)

kurama: .traduccion... se preocupo por ti...n.n

ale: en serio???? o(sacudiendo a hiei)

hiei: o.o

ale: despierta....dime k me quieres!!! n.n...DESPIERTAAAAA

(golpeándolo XD) ¬¬

hiei: x.X

hao: creo k golpeándolo no va a despertar..o.O

len: por k no te calmas...

horo: si..a veces tienes buenas ideas cabeza de pico...

len: K DIJISTE HOTO HOTO!!!?? ¬¬

horo: K KIERES PELEAR???

len: SABES MUY BIEN K TE GANO INSECTO!!!!

horo: K MUY PIKUDO!!!!

ale: (en el suelo)jajajajajajajajajajaja...picudo....jajajajaja (llorando de la risa)hoto hoto..jajja

horo y len: ¬¬

ale: k????

horo: ya se me quitaron las ganas....¬¬U

len...aja..¬¬

kurama: n.nU

ale: k hice?? o.OU

hiei: (despertando) ayyy pk me duele la cabeza...(esta llena de chichones)

ale: hiei!!!!!!! (lo abrazo) nOn

hiei: ¬llll¬...yo: nOn.. los demas: o.O?

hiei: (reacciona) ya sueltame !!!

ale: bueno n.n..(lo suelto y se cae) hiei: ¬¬U

ale: bueno aunque no quiero irme (veo a hiei nllln) extraño mi le ago pa regresar???

bueno asta aki este cap... ya me canse de escribir n.nU

gracias a todos por los reviews!!!! (no los contesto pk jeje una historia graciosa jeje,,

flash back::::::

la inteligente de yo estaba frente a la computadora

ale: lalala nOn (oyendo a good charlotte y borrando correos)

mama: alejandra bla bla bla bla.....regaño bla bla bla limpia tu cuarto bla bla bla HAZME CASO Y DEJA ESA $$ MAKINA!!! ¬¬

ale: o.OU ya boy (pero por desperada seleccione todos los mails y los borre junto con los reviews )

ale: listo (me voy a limpiar mi cuarto) y cuando regreso veo mi bandeja de entrada) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! T.T

fin del flash back::::::

bueno pss ya k saben los k paso me despido

¡¡¡ViVa El RoCk PuNk Y eL aNiMe!!!! JuUuYyAaAaAaAa!!!!!!! nOn

ja ne!!


End file.
